Spice!
by Kitsumeh
Summary: Based on the song Spice! except with a tiny twist. It was wrong and I knew, but I couldn't help it. This was all I could wish for, I decided, once I felt soft lips willingly pressing against my own. A moan echoed in the darkness and I felt pure bliss. ON HIATUS/Being Rewritten
1. Chapter 1: Pictures

**Yo, Minna! I just became obsessed (again) with Vocaloid. After long months of trying to clear my head of story ideas and pairings, not to mention songs and finally succeeding , my obsession is back ten fold. T.T**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!**

**-coughs-**

**Well anyway, I hope you like my...well not really a story since I'm not sure it should be posted yet but anyway...let's call it story. XD**

**And yeah..I have a thing for the playboy Len... -shoot-**

* * *

><p><strong>Spice!<strong>

**Chapter 1: Pictures**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**When life gives you lemons, spit the lemons in life's eye.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"You're evil." The black haired girl stated, looking at a picture, a smirk playing upon her lips.

"Yes, but you love it." The blonde replied, running a hand trough her hair. The black haired girl, nodded, her eyes glued to the picture.

"So how did you do it?" The blonde threw a smug smile her way.

"Simple. He is my brother after all."

"We are going to be rich, Rin. Rich!" The girl, Rin, smiled and took the picture from the other girl's hands. She looked at it, her grin becoming wider every second.

"Yes, Zatsune...we are." The picture was the one of a sleeping boy, his blonde hair framing his face. He was wearing a pair of black pajamas, the shirt unbuttoned, exposing his flawless skin. In one word...he looked sexy.

"His fangirls are goin to pay a fortune to have this." Zatsune smirked. The two girls high-five'd eachother before putting away the picture and grabbing their backpacks.

"Yeah, but I still have a question." Rin stated, looking at the girl from the corner of her eye.

"If he is a player and he slept with _almost_ every girl in the whole school, then why would they want pictures with him when they already saw him naked." Zatsune stated. Rin nodded.

"Simple. They're greedy bitches." The girl laughed at her own joke and Rin just shook her head.

"I'm amazed actually...how you always manage to give something of his to the fangirls but you never get caught..."

"Well, I'm his little inncocent sister, right? I don't even know he is a player or has a fanclub." Rin smirked and Zatsune shook her head.

The buss' doors opened and the two girls stood up, getting off and walking towards the school.

"Change of topic. So, something new with Kaito?" Zatsune stated. Rin blushed.

"W-what are you talking about!" She stated, wide ayed, at the girl. Zatsune rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. She sighed and run her hand trough one of her ponytails.

"Stop pretending." Suddenly the blush adorning Rin's cheeks vanished and the wide eyes changed to amused.

"Fine. Nothing, actually. You know he's a teacher."

"Yeah! The hottest teacher in the school! Duh!" Rin agreed with a smirk of her own.

A few moments later, school came into view and both girls sighed at once. Rin quickly searched trough her backpack and handed the picture to Zatsune.

"Here. You make the copies." Zatsune smirked and nodded.

"Rin-chan!" Both girls looked towards the source of the voice, eyebrows raised. A girl with the same hairstyle as Zatsune was waving at them.

"Miku." Both girl sighed and Zatsune rubbled her temples, the girl's voice already giving her a headache.

"And you know what's the worst part?" Zatsune said, looking at the teal haired girl dragging another one to twards them.

"She is one of his toys and she's my cousin. I fell so ashamed..." She continued. Rin silently agreed with her.

"Heh..well I guess I'll see you later. Akaito is waiting for me." She smirked at the girl and gave her a suggestive wink. Rin shook her head but smiled none-the-less.

"See ya." With one last glance at her cousin, Zatsune headed towards the school.

"Hey Rin-chan!" Miku smiled, hugging the girl.

"H-hey Miku-chan. What's up?" The teal-haired girl smiled wider and jumped with joy.

"You won't guess it, Rin-chan!" Rin blinked and tilted her head to one side.

"New credit card?"

"No."

"Parents leaving for the week-end?" Miku shook her head.

"Another party?"

"No."

"New song?"

"God, I wish- but no."

"Then?"

"I have a date with the hottest boy in school!" She practically shouted. Rin blinked. There were only two boys that rivaled eachother for the girls attention. First, There was her brother, Kagamine Len. It's shocking how someone can look like a shota in 8th grade and then when coming into high school to magically appear like a "delicious piece of meat" like some girls say. He was always at the top of the class. Of course, that was expected from the class president.

Next, there was Hatsune Mikuo. He was Miku's older brother who loved to make fun of her and would always, **always** recieve a punch, slap, kick or any other harmful action from his sister afterwards. He is also at the top of the class and girls swoon over him lie crazy. Not to mention he has a kind heart. But unlike Len...Mikuo is actually sincere. When he loves someone he loves it with all his heart and will never cheat on that special someone. Len...Rin didn't even though her brother loved someone. Everyhting was just a game to him. That was the main diference between the two boys.

But that didn't stop the girl to ambush them like bees to honey.

So if Mikuo was her brother, then the only one left was...Oh. She had definatelly seen this one coming.

Rin smiled at the girl and patted her shoulder.

"Good for you." Then her smile was quickly erased and she started walking towards her first class. Algebra. God, how she hated that...

"You are such a meanie, Rin. Be happy with me." Miku whinned in her high-pitched voice. Rin flinched, now understanding Zatsune's headaches when it come to the teal-haired girl beside her.

"Why should I be happy? It's your date, not mine. And thrust me, as much as I would like to hear the 'juicy' story after the date, I think I'll pass." Rin repliled. Miku pouted and shook her head, turning at the silver-haired girl.

"She is so mean, right, Haku?" Rin blinked and looked behind her. There she was, Haku, the shyest girl in the whole school. Haku blushed and nodded.

"I..I guess." At that, Miku turned to Rin with an "That's-what-she-said" look. Rin giggled and waved her hand in the air.

"Alright, alright. But no late phone-calls or I swear I will no longer talk to you." Miku smiled happily.

"Agreed." And there goes her sleep, Rin thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay so the formula for this-" Nonsense. All the words that came out from the teacher's mouth were nonesense. She didn't even knew what half of those mean anyway. And this was Algebra, not History or Chemistery.

Oh, but Chemistery was actually pleasant...especially when it involved a certain Blue-haired teacher...

Rin sighed. Unfortunately, that particular class wasn't in her schedule today. Such bad-luck she had. But untill that class, all she could do was day-dream. Yes...everyone day-dreams sometime. Some more, some less. Rin was one of those persons who day-dreamed all week and then be fine for the next month. Yes, weird, she acually couldn't get it herself, all she knew was that her mind worked differently sometimes.

Rin shook her head, blonde looks swaying with her movement. She grabbed her pencil and started copying the formulas on the table. She stopped, however at the middle of the first one. What was the use of this? She'll need almost none of it in life. Somehow she doubted Math will save her life one day. That was practically impossible.

Her eyes averted around the class-room. She was one of those kids that sat close to the back of the class so it was an advantage. From there, she could see Miku scribbling furiously in her notebook, probably writing a new song already. Her eyes wandered again untill it fell on Akita Neru. The school's gossip source. Even now, she was typing at her phone who was hidden underneath the table. Rin smiled sightly. Whatever it was, it was big, for neru to be texting in Gakupo-sensei's class. He was the strictest teacher in the school. She let her eyes roam the class-room yet again untill they landed on someone very familiar to Rin.

Her brother, Len.

He was a relative nice guy, Rin admitted. with his blonde hair and blue eyes. The one thing that annoyed her to no end was the small ponytail that he kept since child-hood. She had seen him without his ponytail and he looked almost gorgeus. It wasn't wrong for Rin to think thoughts like that because she only saw Len like a brother on nothing more, but his 'Hotness', like the girls in her class would say, had started to bug her.

Many girls came to her with the hope of becoming her friends, thus being closer to Len, or just marching up in Rin's face and demaning answers for their questions about Len. How many times those girls left with their hopes crushed and some even with their noses (Compliments to Zatsune), Rin lost count.

The bell funally rang and she stood up, picking up her bento and walking over to Neru.

"Hey, Neru. Something new?" She smiled at the blonde haired girl. Neru looked at her for a second before her eyes went back to her phone, fingers furiously tapping against it. Not soon after that, Neru thrust the phone into Rin's face with a red face and a smug grin.

It was a picture of Len. The same picture she gave Zatsune. Rin's eyes widened and she turned around.

"N-Neru-chan! I really don't want to see that!" She declared in a high-pitched voice. Neru just shook her head before grabing her bento and following Rin to their usual lunch spot. Miku and the others were already there.

During the trip to the tree, Rin kept a smug smirk on her face, being careful not to be seen by Neru. Not that she will notice anyway...she was too absorbed by her phone.

_"Well what do you know...Zatsune sure works fast..."_

* * *

><p>So, he<strong>R<strong>e is my first attempt at writing a Vocaloid-based fanfic. B**_E_**ar with me, it will get better soon enough. (I hope. XD)

Oh, and good news. I actually know how this **V**ocaloid story will progress and continue. XD (Obviously since there is the video of the song...)

And also **I** want to state my apoligies for my **E**nglish since it's not my first language. But oh _**W**_ell~...

See yah next time!**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Player

**Yo, minna! Here is the second chapter, I hope you like it. So the first one was basically some sort of prologue about Rin. I noticed that in most of the Spice fanfics Rin is some sort of naive and innocent girl.**

**Well not here.**

**Don't blame me, blame my muse, she decides my story's plot. (Well she hadn't really helped me with the plot..she just gives me an idea and then expects me follow it and create the plot. THAT'S FFRIGGIN' HARD! XD)**

**OH MY FREAKING GOD! I FORGOT TO UPDATE! I'M SORRY!  
><strong>

**TsundereMe:** YAY, YOU'RE MY FIRST REVIEWER! -hugs- Thank you! And yeah I know, my head is spinning from how much **I **read, I still wonder if you are alright... XD Thanks, I actually use Open Office when editing my chapters and that way I can detect mistakes. XD

**CPT Ratbaggery: **Yesh, I know, it was just to introduce Rin and per personality. Well that's a relief, considering I LOVE Zatsune and her evil side, but the original Zatsune was _too_ evil for this story so I changed her demeanor...a little...ish. XD ARIGATOU!

**CluelessLeaf: **Yeah, same here. XD But it ticks me off that they're like A HUNDRED and have only 2 or 3 chapters. T.T

**Campanella: **Thank You very much then! Me too. XD

**Enough of my blable. On with the story!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Spice!<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Player**

**x**

**x**

**x**

_**You'll have to excuse our lord, he's a hormone machine, and the number of women he's played is larger than the amount of capillary vessels in his body.**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

The bell finally rang and Rin stood up stretching. Another period gone. A bright smile rose upon her lips and she practically skipped to the hallway. The next class was Chemistry.

"Ne, Rin!" Zatsune called to her, waving. She was leaning on her locker. Rin similed at the girl and walked over to her, opening her own locker.

"Ohh..you look happy today." Zatsune commented with a smirk. Rin rolled her eyes and grabbed her Chemistry book and notebook. The black-haired girl's smirk faltered when she looked past Rin. Rin raised an eyebrow turning her head to see what was going on.

The door of the class-room 2-B opened and Len walked out in all his playboy glory. The who hallway fell silent, girls watching him like a hawk, some even drooling at the sight of his unbuttoned black uniform jacket and his white button up shirt. Rin raised an eyebrow. So today he left two of the first buttons unbuttoned. **(A/N: Too many 'buttons' and 'unbuttoned', I'm confused. XD)**

He smirked at a pink-haired senior, who, in turn, blushed bright red. Rin vaguely remembered her name: it was something along the lines...Meto...Veto...Teto, that's who she was!

"Show off." Rin whispered loudly enough for Zatsune to hear her. The black haired girl giggled darkly and fixed Rin's brother with a piercing stare.

"Rin-chan!" The blonde-haired girl barely had time to register what happened before she was enveloped in a bear hug. She gasped when she felt her back hit the locker.

"L-Len! Itai!" She managed to choke out before her twin released her, a little hesitantly.

"Gomen." He flashed her a bright smile and Rin smiled back.

"So, what's your next class?" She asked him. Len stepped forward and opened his locker, placing his things inside.

"History." Rin blinked before tilting her head to the side, her bow twitching.

"Isn't that the class next to the Chemistry laboratory?" Len nodded and smiled at her. Zatsune rolled her eyes and grabbed Rin's arm.

"We'd love to stay and chat, Kagamine, but we have a class we must attend." She spoke rapidly while tugging Rin forward.

Len watched his sister walk away from him, arm in arm with the Zatsune girl. His eyes narrowed at Zatsune and she chose that same moment to turn her head and smirk knowingly at him. That girl was too smart for her own good, Len decided. One day he might wake up and discover that she corrupter his precious twin, something he will never allow. He shook his head. No, he will not dwell on such foolish thoughts all, he had a pair of arms wrapped around his arm to take care of.

"Neru." He stated, a smirk gracing his lips. The blonde sighed and buried her head in his arm.

"I missed you, Len. Why aren't you coming over anymore?" She said and raised her head enough so she could look at him from under her lashes. Len threw her a brilliant smile, doing his best to control his laughter. Neru was the only girl whom he played ho had a whole house at her disposal, which made her useful for the time being. He could literally walk inside whenever he wanted since Neru gave him another set of keys.

"I've been...busy." He stated casually, looking at the class his sister entered in not too long ago. Neru released him and stepped back, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It was her again, right? _Rin. _You never have time for us but when it comes to her..." It was true, Len loved to spend time with his sister, but that did not went unnoticed in her group. She still liked Rin for who she was but after all, she was a human too. Humans are greedy and she wanted Len. She wanted all he could offer her and more.

But that wasn't possible. Neru felt a pang of loneliness hit her. Yes, she knew she was being played, you would be a fool not to realize. But still why was she the only one who realized? Maybe his other 'dolls' came to their senses too. But if they would have, shouldn't they leave him?

After hearing those words, Len's smile vanished.

"I believe I am old enough to consider my actions before I make them, Neru. And last time I remember, you and I were never a couple so you could be the jealous girlfriend." With that, he turned away and started walking towards his class.

Neru's eyes widened. Now she knew why no one left him. He was too...precious to them. Addictive.

"Wait. I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Keeping his smug smile at bay, he turned his head enough so he could look at the girl. Her head was lowered and her bangs covered her expression. However, she kept on talking.

"I know your sister is important to you, she is your only family. I understand that, but you have to understand that we are also here for you." Neru stopped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She blinked and looked up.

"Len?"

"Go to class." He stared at her and a few seconds later he released her and stepped back. Neru's eyes watered. However, she nodded quickly and walked away. Len sighed and leaned against one of the lockers. Sometimes, he just wanted to get rid of them. Like now, but he couldn't. Wouldn't.

A smirk graced his lips again. No, he will not get rid of them. Now now anyways.

* * *

><p>"So you think I'm improving?" Rin asked hesitantly, a smile tugging at her lips. Kaito nodded and smiled brightly. Now she couldn't hold the smile back any longer.<p>

"Arigatou!" She beamed. From the corner of her eye she noticed Zatsune leaning on the doorway to her class, narrowing her eyes at something inside.

"I said you are improving, Rin, not that you got any better." Kaito stated the smile never leaving his face. Rin laughed nervously scratching the back of her head. Somehow, she expected that.

"Well, that's better than nothing, right?" He nodded and looked at his wrist watch, his smile slowly vanishing.

"I'm afraid I must go, I have another class after this one." Rin nodded, her smile faltering.

"Hey." She looked up, to see Kaito smiling at her.

"See you, Rabbit girl." Rin laughed, her hand reaching for the white ribbon in her hair. She watched how Kaito turned around and hurried towards his next class.

" I think he likes you." Zatsune stated. She placed her chin on Rin's houlder, her hands griiping her shoulders. Rin smiled.

"You think so?" Zatsune smirked.

"Definitely. And you know what I also think?" She lifted her head, her hands winding around Rin's neck.

"What?"

"I think..." She whispered, her breath hitting Rin's ear.

"That your brother is close to having a rage fit." Zatsune stepped back, her hands on her shoulders and a smirk on her face. Rin blinked and rolled her eyes.

"He should stay out of my life. I don't question him about his Harem." Zatsune laughed and draped an arm around Rin's shoulders.

"Come on now, Rin-chan. Let's get out of here. Classes are over." Rin nodded and grabbed her bag from Zatsune's hands.

"I never told you why your brother almost had a rage fit, Rin-chan." Zatsune whispered, watching the blonde-haired girl dash towards the doors that lead outside.

* * *

><p>Miku smiled and glanced one more time in the mirror. She grabbed her coat and opened the door to her room. She hurried down the stairs.<p>

"Miku." Miku stopped and sighed, turning towards the living room.

"Mikuo. What is it?" The boy stood up and fixed his twin with a piercing gaze. Miku shivered. Before he could say something, someone knocked on the door. Miku sighed in relief.

"I'll get it." She hurried towards the door and yanked it open.

"Len!" She cried happily, throwing herself in his arms. Len smirked.

"Are you _that_ eager?" She blushed and steped away from him. Len laughed and took her hand. Miku smiled and slammed the front door closed before following him to a black Volvo.

"Hop in." Len stated. Miku giggled and stepped inside. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, Len's perfume invading her senses.

"Where are we going?" Miku questioned after len climbed in. He smirked.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Really?" He nodded. She made a victoy sound and pecked him.

"How about Night House?" Len's smirk widened and nodded.

"To the Night House, then."

* * *

><p>Zatsune laughed and filled another glass with wine. Rin shook her head and moved towards her friend.<p>

"Alright now, who wants to dance?" Akaito questioned standing up and stretching. Zatsune raised her hand and stood up.

"I do!" Rin grabbed her friend's arm and yanked her back down.

"No, you don't. Now sit down before you fall down." Akaito laughed and shook his head, grabbing the hand of a pink-haired girl.

"Alright then, come on, Teto." The girl smiled and nodded. Zatsune rolled her eyes.

"Tell me again, why did we had to bring her too?" Rin questioned. Zatsune sighed and reached for Rin's glass. Rin slapped her hand.

"Hands off."

"Because, Rin-chan, she'll pay for us. Ow, that hurt." Rin rolled her eyes and sipped from her glass.

"So what? It's not like we don' have money." Rin stated. Zatsune shook her head and stood up. She yanked Rin up aswell, the girl almost dropping her glass. Rin glared at her. She smirked back.

"Now come on, I don't want Teto to steal Akaito right from under my nose." She yelled over the music. Rin smirked and nodded, following the black-haired almost drunk girl to the dancefloor.

"Uh-oh. Look who's coming." Akaito yelled, pointing at the door. Rin blinked, already tired from all the dancing. She glanced at the door and her eyes widened.

"Len?" Zatsune smirked and wrapped her hands around the girl's throat.

"Now, Len. You are a very naughty boy." She said. Rin rolled her eyes and turned to Akaito.

"What is he doing in the Night House?" Akaito shrugged and resumed dancing. Teto giggled.

"Well Miku said something about having a date with him..." Zatsune said. Rin tried to turn her head towards her but failed since Zatsune's hands kept tightening when she moved.

"How do you know?"

"You told me." She could fell the smirk in Zatsune's voice. Rin rolled her eyes and fixed her brother with a glare. The nerve he had! Coming here and ruining her night, and with _Miku_ none the less. She watched how Miku shrugged off her coat and handed it to the guy at the entrance, revealing a black smimmering super-short dress with a low V-neck cut that hung to all the right places. Oh, so she was pre-

"Ow, Zatsune! Stop biting me!" She yelled. Zatsune lifted her head from Rin's neck and smirked.

"You were off to Lala-land again." Rin sighed and ran a hand trough her hair. Zatsune stepped back and watched how her best friend walked towards the bar. She blinked when she felt someone tugging on her arm.

"Akaito?" The red-haired boy smiled.

"Wanna dance?" Zatsune blinked before her lips turned into a smirk

"Stupid Len for ruining my night." Rin murmured, looking at her Bloody Mary. She risked a glance at the dance floor. Yep, there he was, dancing with Miku. She narrowed her eyes at him but she caught a flash of pink from the corner of her eye. She blinked and focused on the girl hiding behind one of the columns, a camera in her hand. Teto? Rin sighed and shook her head. She lifted the glass and brought it ho her lips ready to take a sip.

"Rin-chan?" Rin's head snapped to her right and she thanked Got or any other deity that was out there for not drinking from her glass yet. Her eyes widened and she stuttered.

"K-K-Kaito-sempai!" She yelled, almost falling off her chair. Said man smiled before looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" She blinked before straightening. She managed an akward cough before grabbing her glass once again.

"Are you sure you are old enough to drink that?" Kaito questioned. Rin's eye twitched before throwing a glare his way. Kaito raised his hands in defeat and muttered a 'Just asking.' Rin narrowed her eyes at him.

"You think I'm too young? I'm a perfectly normal seventeen year old girl, thank you very much." She stated. Kaito sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"N-no, I didn't meant that Rin-chan..." Rin blinked before a sly smirk graced her lips. She turned to Kaito.

"Oh, so you think I can't handle a few Bloddy Mary's?" She asked. Kaito blinked before smirking back.

"I'm sure you can't."

"Fine then, we'll see." Rin stated. Kaito nodded and ordered a Bloody Mary for himself. After the drink was served, Rin cleared her throat.

"Ready?" A nod from Kaito. She smirked again. She brought the glass back to her lips and sook a big gulp out of if. Her first thought was somewhere along the lines 'Finally!' Her second...well...that's another story...

'OW! IT FUCKING BURNS!'

"So. You'lready for 'nother-round?" Rin slurred, blinking rapidy. Her eyes kept unfocusing. Kaito laughed and shook his head.

"You're wasted, Rin-chan." He stated, taking a sip from his glass. Rin's eyes blinked a couple of times before focusing on his glass. Unknowingly to her, she reached forward not only with her hand, but with her whole body. Kaito's eyes widened when he realized Rin was almost in his lap and she was STILL reaching for his glass.

"Whoa, there, Rin-chan. No more drinks for you." He stated drowning his glass in one big gulp. Rin stared at him, unblinking, before reaching for his face. Kaito blushed and tried to lean away.

"I want..." She whispered before her tongue poked out, licking along his lips for the few droplets.

"More." She moaned.

"RIN!"

* * *

><p>Len sighed and climbed out of his car. Miku closed the other door and smiled at him. He smirked back. The moment she turned to walk towards the hotel, his hands balled into fists.<p>

That no-good teacher...how dare he hate advantage of his sister that way! And get her drunk, none-the-less. But more importantly...what was she doing there with _him_ where everyone could see them! Even knoe he sould see her leaning towards him and...

"Len, are you coming?" Miku shouted. Len slammed the car's door shut and strolled towards the teal-haired girl. He growled and picked her up bridal stile, shutting the door with his foot. Miku giggled.

"Len..." She whispered when he dropped her on the bed climbing on top of her. She smirked at him and raised her hands to unbutton his shirt. He lowered his head and buried his face in her neck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin. Bruising.

"More..." She moaned and arched towards him, her nails digging into his back even with his shirt on. He froze fore a second, a memory of his sister bent over the blue-haired teacher moaning the same word...

This will be a long night...

* * *

><p>The sound of a phone broke the silence and Len groaned and turned around, running his hand trough his hair. He picked up his phone and squinted at the name.<p>

"Yeah?"

_"Where were you last night and who were you with?"_ A woman demanded calmly over the phone. The sound of music could be heard in the background. Len smirked and stood up.

"Sleeping, with my bed. What's wrong, Meiko?" He asked, fake concern dripping over his words. The other line was silent for a few moments.

"Liar." He smirked wider.

"Meiko, come on, you know I'm better than that, you are the only one." He cooed. The woman on the other line sniffed.

"Are you sure?"

"Meiko, who are you talking with? How about I come over to your place tomorrow?" He asked, twirling a strand of teal-colored hair between his fingers. The woman stop[ed sniffing.

"Don't be late." And after that the line went dead. Len chuckled and turned off his phone before laying down ang glancing at the girl beside him.

_'I'm never late, honey.'_

* * *

><p>A <strong><em>R <em>**GH! *FACEFAULT-FACEFAULT-FAC_**E**_FAULT-FACEFAULT*! I wanted this chapter to be especially for Len but...

My muse seems to lo**v**e Rin. XDDD

I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYY! **I** PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAV_**E**_ LEN MOSTLY! I PROMISEE! DON'T KILL MEEEEHHH, KILL HER! -Points to **W**illow, My muse- Yup that's her name. XD

**So, like I said...Review and you get a lifetime supply of sweets!**


	3. Chapter 3: Clueless

**OMG, I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE POST! SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

TsundereMe: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Rin is the best! XD And I tried to make Zatsune the funny/mature best friend but I think I failed with the mature part. -shoot-

Campanella: Yup, you gotta love the sadists. XD Oh so you liked the scene with Kaito and Rin? -giggle- I could have made it more detailed but...my parents were in the room and writing what I had in mind with them not too far from you...-shivers- Anyway thanks for reviewing!

KiramekiUtau: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

* * *

><p><strong>Spice!<strong>

**Chapter 3: Clueless**

**x**

**x**

**x**

_**If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does.**_

_**(Alice In Wonderland)**_

**x**

**x**

**x**

_Click...Cling-Clink-Clink..._

_SLAM!_

_..._

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap._

_Creaaaaakkk..._

_SLAM!_

_Thud._

"DAMMIT!" Kagamine Len shouted, the back of his head hitting the door to his room. He closed his eyes and tugged at his hair furiously, attempting to calm down. He just got back from his _date_ with the school's best musician, Hatsune Miku. To say it was a disaster on his part would be the understatement of the year. The scene with his twin and that teacher kept playing inside his head for all the night he spent with the Hatsune girl. His eyes opened, sky blue pools of pulsing anger and tiredness. He willed his legs to move and in a few strides he reached his (unmade) bed. Not bothering to change into his sleepwear, he collapsed into and glancing for the first time at the clock, he made a sound in the back of his throat and prayed that for once, Rin would forget to wake him up.

. . .

"HEY ASSHOLE, WAKE UP!" Scratch that, that girl will never forget. His eyes snapped open, bags underneath them and groaned before grabbing one of his many pillows and placing it on top of his ear. He closed his eyes in pure bliss before snapping them open again, a frown adorning his tired face.

"Ass...hole?"

* * *

><p>Rin had enough. Every time she had to deal with him walking in the house at the wee hours of the morning and not even <em>bothering <em>to be silent about it. She. Had. Enough. Of course, he would never wake her up since Rin would always wake up a half hour before he came home thanks to her body recovering the energy she lost the previous day faster than normal people, but that was beside the point. Of course, he didn't knew Rin was awake so he could at least be FREAKING SILENT!

_'Tsk...and he said he cared about my well-being.'_

She stomped inside the kitchen, the nightgown Zatsune bought for her birthday brushing against her tigh like shadows. She opened the fridge door, her eyes scanning the contents inside. Today, she will not cook breakfast for her brother. An evil smirk graced her lips when she slammed the door closed.

"Asshole?" Rin whirled around at the sound of the confused question her brother threw at her. She rolled her eyes at him and walked past his person towards the bathroom. She planned to keep her emotions in check but when her twin grasped her hand and gently yanked her back, she almost lost control. Her teeth gritted in irritantion and she stared at her brother with ice-cold eyes.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She spoke slowly, her stare never faltering. Len tilted his head to the side before the events of the previous night fully registered inside his brain. Oh...She was mad.

His eyes flashed and his grip on her hand tightened.

"Rin, can't you control yourself?" Len asked, his brows furrowing. His jaw tightened when his brain decided to play once again the broken film of her and the Chemistery teacher. Rin's glare hardened.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do, Len. I was in perfect control of the situation." _'Liar...' _Her mind screamed at her.

"Oh? So you tell me you _wanted_ to crawl on his..Dammit Rin!" Len released her hand to clasp both of his hands behind his head and close his eyes tightly, another burst of anger crawling along his skin. Rin's mouth opened and closed, her cheeks colored pink from the embarassment. However, she quickly wiped off the look of shock on her face and fought off the bush, choosing to place her hands on her hips and look at him with amusement. She will not try to pretend she was his innocent little sister anymore when he was suck a...conceited jerk!

"And what if I did?" Len's eyes opened and his jaw tightened at the words that fell from his twin's mouth. She had her hands on her hips and was looking at him with amusement swirling behing her eyes. Len stood speechless for a moment. His twin, his innocent sister, _his Rin..._

And in that moment he lost it.

Rin gasped as her back was forced into the wall and her breath left her body. She gasped for breath only to release it again in another pained gasp as her brother pinned her hands beside her. She panted and peeked at him from strands of hair which fell in her eyes. His eyes were cloudy grey, anger pulsing behind them. Rin wondered what made him so mad, and if she should be afraid.

"Is that what you want, Rin? To do it with him? Do you realize what would have happened if I hadn't stopped you, Rin?"

"Well thank for stopping me, for shouting so loud, half the people in there had to look at us!"

"And what do you wanted me to do!"

"I don't know...maybe mind your own date!"

"I already did!"

"Oh, I can see that!" They were both panting and glaring at eachother their gazes never faltering. Finally, Len shook his head and closed his eyes. His breath came out in a defeated sigh and all the anger flew out of him, replaced by tiredness. His hands lowered to his sides, releasing Rin's in the proces. The girl said nothing, only watching him with a conteplative stare.

"Dammit Rin..." He said again, his tone pleading. His head automatically buried in the crook of her neck and he inhalled.

"Why are you-"

"I learned from the best." Despide her harsh words, her tone was gentle. She sighed and raised her hands, placing one on the top of his head and one on his shoulder. She ran her hands trough his hair, untying it in the process.

"Zatsune corrupted you."

"No Len, you just never bothered to look closely enough." Len exhaled, his breath hitting his sister's bare neck. She shivered.

"Come on, Shota-boy. Time for school."

"...S-shota?"

* * *

><p>"You look...miserable." Rin snorted and ran a hand trough her blonde looks. She held her textbooks tighter against her chest and nodded.<p>

"Thanks for the compliment, Z." She said, sarcasm lacing her words. The raven-haired girl beside her smirked and turned left to their next class. Zatsune draped an arm around the girl's shoulders and lowered her head to look at her. The two stopped in the doorway.

"So, what did he do?" Rin blinked.

"I will not even ask you how you knew he will do something." She stated, the two stepping away when a trio of girls walked inside the classroom all laughing and smiling.

"Rin, even an idiot will know he will give you 'the talk' after yesterday night's events." The girl patted the blonde's head affectionately and started towards their seats at the back of the class. Rin followed mutely.

"Well he didn't actually gave me the talk but he did act like the overprotective big brother _he is_." Zatsune snorted at Rin's words and dropped on her seat, raising her legs so she could place them on the table. Rin shook her head and sat down in her own seat on Zatsune's right. She gently pushed the girl's feet of the desk and placed her head in her hand.

"I think he's _jealous._" Zatsune suggested. This time Rin snorted.

"Why would he be jealous on his own sister?" Rin questioned. Her clear blue eyes scanned the classroom. Zatsune narrowed her eyes at the boy who sat by the window in the second row.

"Why indeed..." She exhaled and turned to the blonde beside her, a smile gracing her lips. Even with all the tips, tricks and advices she was forced to learn by Zatsune so she could have boys at her feet, she still remained as oblivious as a 5 year old when it came to her brother.

"Ne, Rin..." Zatsune whispered, her smile widening. The girl 'Hmmm'-ed and watched Zatsune from the corner of her eye. She raised an eyebrow at her smile.

"How far would you go for your brother?" The blonde blinked, her head turning to her friend. She raised both her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side.

"What?" The raven-haired girl sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind..." Rin blinked for the second time, confusion plastered on her face.

"What has gotten into you these days, girl?"

"Nothing, I just want to see some live twincest." Rin's jaw dropped at her best friend's words. She slowly closed her mouth and tilted her head to the side her eyes staring curiously at the black-haired girl.

"And where are you going to find _twins_ in our school?" Zatsune's mouth hung open. She shook her head and dropped her head in her hand, her teeth gritting at her friend's stupidity. Meanwhile, Rin sat at her desk watching Zatsune with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I said something wrong?"

* * *

><p>AN: UWAAAAHHH! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!

Well here it is, the third chapter of Spice! It may seem a little forced because I had no idea what to write. Yup, writer's block. Crud.

Did you even wanted to strangle someone but you couldn't because that 'someone' was not a person? Heck, not even a thing? Yup, that's how I'm feeling now.

Anyway, Review please?

**~+B**_loody_**B**_lack_**R**_abbit_


	4. Chapter 4: Embarrassment

**HEHEHE...Wow...look at the time...hehehe...**

**hehe..**

**he...**

**WAAAH, I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATEEE! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEHHH! WAAAAHHH!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Spice!<strong>

**Chapter 4: Embarrassment**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_You want to make him interested in you? Then pretend to be embarrassed in his presence._

**X**

**X**

**X**

"I'm not going in there."

"Come on, what could happen?"

"Death from Embarrassment." Zatsune sighed and shook her head slowly. If they won't get out of the girl's bathroom now, they will be late for class.

Chemistry Class.

"Rin-"

"Nope, I'm not going out there." The black-haired girl facepalmed and turned to her friend.

"Then I'll leave you here." Rin shrugged, turning back to the mirror.

"Be my guest."

"Fine!" Zatsune whirled around and stomped outside, slamming the door shut behind her. Rin winced at the noise.

"Kaito-sensei..." Rin shook her head and leaned against the wall, her eyes closed. If only he would pretend that never happened...

Rin sighed. Kaito-sensei wasn't like that. He was honest, nice, funny, cute, and a thousand other things Rin couldn' think of in that moment. What she did was awful. Not to mention that if anyone except her, Zatsune and Len saw, Kaito-sensei's job would be-

No. Let's not go there, Rin decided. No one saw her. Well, no one except Len. Surely he wouldn't...Right? Rin smiled faintly.

Of course he wouldn't. He was her twin, he wouldn't do-

Rin's train of thoughts shattered when she heard a thump on the door and saw the handle slowly turning. Her eyes widened and she dashed inside a stall, locking it.

Maybe Zatsune came back for her-

"L-Len!"

Or maybe not. Rin's shock was quickly replaced by pure astonishment._ 'In the girl's bathroom, Len! Really?'_ Rin let out a soundless sigh-

And yelped when someone was shoved into the stall's door. She covered her mouth, cursing herself. Luckily they haven't noticed.

And speaking about 'them'...Who was the girl?

"Ah-Ah-Ah...D-Don't tease..." The voice begged. Rin almost laughed out loud. She shook her head, a smile on her face. Rin had no reason to be angry at her brother, after all, he had his own life. As long as he kept his harem far away from their home, Rin was content.

The sound of kissing and moaning came to Rin's ears. The smile was erased from her face, replaced with a small frown.

_'Oh no, dear brother, you will not make me listen while you...do **it** in the girl's bathroom!'_ Rin let out another soundless sigh before slowly unlocking the stall. She cracked it open and peeked outside.

And her face heated up.

Her dear brother had Haku up on the empty spot between she sinks. Her head was thrown backwards, eyes closed and a blissful expression on her face while Len's head was buried in the crook of her neck, one arm holding her hip, while the other was slowly trailing down...

Past the opened button-up blouse...

Past the stomach...

And into Haku's pale pink panties.

Rin gulped. 'Oh shit.' She closed her eyes and backed up from the door, one arm on her forehead. This was bad. This was-

"Aah...Len...Harder!" Scratch that, it was horrible. The sounds Haku got out made Rin think she was hearing a porn movie. Taking one big breath and holding it inside, Rin prayed her blush wasn't visible and opened the stall door.

Loudly.

"Ahh, Yes, Ye- Rin!" Rin rolled her eyes. She stepped out of the stall and calmly walked to the sink in front of her (which was also, the one closest to Haku and her brother) and washed her hands, trying not to stare.

"Oh, please continue." She thanked God her voice wasn't shaking.

Rin dared a peek at them and almost laughed. Haku was tomato red and breathing heavily while her brother...Was silently watching with eyes shining with shock and amusement. Rin narrowed her eyes. Oh, so he thinks this is funny, eh?

"Alright, alright, I'll go. Play nice, kids. And Len...For God's sake...Use a condom."

Zatsune yawned and placed her head in her hands, red eyes following her teacher's gestured with an amused smirk. Every now and then he would peek at the empty seat beside her and a faint blush would spread on his cheeks. She raised one eyebrow.

'Interesting...' Zatsune thought, watching him glance for the hundredth time at Rin's empty seat.

"Sorry for being late!" Zatsune blinked, shocked. Rin panted, her face flustered.

"Ah, Kagamine-san. I'm glad you could finally join us. Now, do you have any idea where your brother is?" Zatsune raised her eyebrows, turning her head so she could look at Len-

Oh, he was missing too...

Her shock vanished, replaced by suspicion. She turned her head towards Rin. Surely he wouldn't...

But then...Why is Rin so flustered? If she was because of Kaito, she would have stuttered,

The black-haired girl watched how a small smile (actually, if you looked more careful you could see that it was a smirk) spread over Rin's face.

"Nope, No idea Kaito-sensei." Rin threw over her shoulder while making her tay to her seat. The raven-haired girl caught her friend's gaze and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. The blonde just smirked wider and carefully sat down in her seat.

_'Well, at least she's not embarassed anymore...'_ Zatsune thought silently ripping a piece of paper from her notebook. She clicked her pen and started writing.

_What happened? I thought you wouldn't come._

_~Z_

Zatsune carefully folded the small paper and threw it at Rin. She smiled when it landed on the girl's notebook. Rin blinked a couple of times and slowly reached for the paper. She frowned and clicked her pen.

_Yeah well, Len found a new 'hot-spot'...of you know what I mean..._

_~R_

Zatsune almost choked. She re-read the small piece of paper, her eyes widening for a fraction in amusement and excitement.

_Details._

_~Z_

By the time the bell finally rang, Zatsune was jumping in her seat.

"So, spill." Rin almost laughed. She slowly stood up from her desk and grabbed her book, Zatsune at her side. Rin shrugged.

"Well, he came in with a girl-"

"Which?"

"Haku."

Zatsune smirked. "Oooh...not bad. Not bad at all." Rin just nodded.

"Anyway...they face-raped eachother while leaning on the door of the stall I was in. After that my _innocent_ brother grabbed her and placed the bitch on the sink and thank God I opened the door in that moment."

"Why?" Rin just rolled her eyes and leaned closer to the girl.

"He was _fingering_ her!" She whispered. Zatsune cracked.

"Stop laughing..." Rin sighed and stared at the girl who, in turn, was holding her stomach and leaning on the wall.

"Oh my sweet potato pie...Rin, how many this week?" Rin blinked.

"I think Haku's the...4th." She replied, her face blank.

Zatsune smirked wider. "Pay up."

"I hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so...this is like...the...7th attempt at this chapter. Originally I wanted to make Rin apologize to Kaito about that night but then I thought...<strong>

**'Oh shit, how?' Cue the writer's block. XD**

**And also...I NEED A BETAAA! **

**Yup, I can't keep writing this story with my horrible writing and also grammar. So I need a beta. Seriously. Like...now. XD**

**Anyway, Review, Vocaloid obsessed people! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Apologize Already!

**Alright, this is for not being able to post the previous chapter earlier. Wow...it's been only 3 days? To me it felt like months...XDD**

**ANYWAY! This chapter is a little different than the others. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid. Seriously. If I did, that Korean Vocaloid SeeU would be in the recicle bin.**

**BOTCH, DON'T YOU DARE STEAL RIN'S ORANGES! GRRRRR!**

_tinyTeto-chan_: Oooh, Arigatou! -evil laugh- Wait 'till you read the scene with Rin and Len...MWAHAHAHAHAH!

_67rosary-bead42_: Waaah, Thank you! Actually...I want to make them longer but once my stupid brain reaches a point in the chapter I'm writing and he thinks it's the end of chapter, I suddenly have the fluffling writer's block. XD Yeah, I liked that scene in chapter 3 too. Too bad it didn't came with a bonus kiss, eh? -facepalm- Just ignore meh...Heh...heh...

I got nerve? Really? o.0 Well..that's a good thing, right? And anyway, that was Len and it was expected from him and Rin...well...she's too good at hiding her embarrasment I guess (Not always, anyway...Keep reading! XD).

And also...This chapter's for you! -hugs- Now where's my virtual cookie?

_HUKUforALL_: Thanks so muchh! XD Yeah, Zatsune's the best! XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Spice!<strong>

**Chapter 5: Apologize Already!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_What on earth was my subconsciousness thinking!_

_(Haruhi Suzumiya)_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

. . .

I'm rushing out of my Geography class, head bent down and brain boiling with information about paleogeography when I run straight into a freaking steel pole. Of course, my books and notes go flying.

"Hey!"

The steel pole chuckles and I blink, head raising and eyes peeking from a disarray of blonde hair. I look up into my brother's smirking face and I know my glare must scream 'violence' because his smirk drops quicker than lighting and he bents down, eyes all sad and concerned. I huff.

"Hey, are you alright?" I glare at him one more time and bent down so I could pick up my notes, and suddenly he's crouching in front of me and gathering my papers in a big pile of unreadable writing. I dare a peek at him and suddenly have a stong urge to slap his hands away because he's still smirking and he still hasn't apologized about his so-called 'big brother' talk and also because he slammed me up against the wall. Not to mention that I lost my bet with Zatsune on how many tramps can he score in a week...

He holds the notes out for me and I snatch them from him without looking up, face flushed.

"Thank you." I croak out unwittingly.

"You're welcome." He replies in his stupid no-longer-shota voice and I fight the urge to look up, instead whirling around and rushing towards my locker. Where the hell is Zatsune, anyway? I close my eyes and rub at them with my free hand, cursing my dear brother for not letting me sleep all night with his constant chatting on the phone. My eyes are slightly red and puffy like I've been crying and those bags are way too visible for my liking.

"Sleepless night?" I scowl and glance beside me, straight into Len's smirking face. I stop and suddenly turn around to face him, my index finger jabbing his chest.

"Kagamine, wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you. You know perfectly well whose fault is that I didn't get a wink of sleep last night."

"Ne, Rin...are you PMSing by any chance?"

I squinted my eyes at him. "You really think you're being funny right now, don't you?" He laughs and drapes his arm around me like nothing happened. I chose to ignore him and slam my locker door open, stuffing my notes and books inside.

"Why are you still here?" I demand while grabbing the thick teal book and slamming the locker shut. Len chuckles one more time and I can barely restrain myself from not hurting him because his stupid voice is now giving me a headache.

"We have the same class, Rin-chan." Great. Un-banana-believable.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" I huff and give my best girl friend the finger while stomping towards my seat in the back of the class. She purposefully ignores my finger, a small grin blooming on her face. Why the hell is she so happy?<p>

"Rin, are you PMSing?" I blink and start stuttering while also wondering why the hell am I that obvious. Zatsune just grins wider and I drop into my seat placing my head in my hands because my PMS is making me angry and crazy/paranoid.

"This is going to be so much_ fun_.." I hear her squealing whilst clapping her hands like an excited 5-year old idiot at her surprise birthday. My eyes roll instinctively.

Of course, I can't have a moment to myself when I'm in the same class as _Miku_.

"Rin-chan~!" _Her _sickly sweet voice calls and I grind my teeth in frustration, my eyes squeezing shut. I bet Zatsune's smirking like the god-damned Cheshire she is.

_'Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, Rin.' _I chant, willing myself to relax and not pounce on the owner of _that_ voice.

"Rin-chan!" My head snaps up and I am positive my bones cracked. I know I'm probably scowling like I ate a thousand lemons but at this point I don't give a flying-

"RIN!"

"What!" I know my voice is too loud and soaked in venom, and even though I see her eyes widening and clouding over with hurt I bite my tongue to keep myself from apologizing. She blinks and just like that, all the hurt is gone from her replaced by excitement.

"Rin, you won't guess what we did last night-"

"Miku, Rin-_chan_ isn't feeling too well. You should leave her to her own thoughts." Zatsune's jaw is clenched, but she manages a small smile none the less. I inwardly smirked. Miku nodded and smiled at me.

"Talk to ya' later, Rin-chan..." She trailed off. I nodded and released a breath I didn't knew I was holding once she turned around and sauntered over to her seat. Zatsune shook her head, her jaw unclenching. She sighs and I can tell that she's frustrated.

Good. Join the club, Z.

"Rin, what the fuck's your problem?" Her tone is annoyed but I can see the sadistic amusement swirling in her eyes. A groan erupts form my throat and I once again bury my head in my arms whilst wishing the planet would just blow up already. I hate this time of the month.

My eyes are till shut tight but I hear the classroom door opening and the students shuffle to their desks. I groan at the loud sound of steel scraping against marble.

"He's looking at you..." I hear Zatsune muse. My eyes crack open and I peek at her from behind my hair.

"Who?"

"Kaito-sensei." My head snaps up at the speed of light, eyes fixed straight in front of me. Sure enough, there he is in all his teacher glory.

God, I wanna eat him.

"What's up?" Zatsune whispers, her eyes fixed on my suddenly flushed face. I groan again and shake my head. Did I mention I hate this time of the month?

* * *

><p>My body is shaking. Like...<em>shaking<em>.

Not trembling...

Not shuddering...

Not quivering...

Shaking.

_Uncontrollably_.

I feel like my stomach is a roller coaster. He's watching me, like Zatsune said. I know it because my face feels like I had hot coals instead of pillows.

Oh God.

I have to get out of here.

_Now._

I glance at Zatsune beside and just like that I am scowling again, eyes hard and glaring. She smirks wider and wiggles her eyebrows and I just want to run her over with a road-roller. She quietly snickers at me before clicking her pen and copying the formulas on the table. I sigh and glance at the board myself.

And of course, cue the facepalm. I can't even breathe normally with him in the same room, how can I possibly concentrate?

Oh god, he bell rang. Thank you Jesus!

"Kagamine-san." Both me and my brother's heads snaps up towards our Chemistry teacher.

Oh, God...

I can head Zatsune snickering behind me. She pats my back and rushes out of the classroom.

Bitch.

"Kagamine Rin-san." Oh God. I blink and grip the edge of the uniform's skirt. From the corner of my eye I can see Len narrowing his eyes and clenching his jaw. His lips draw back in a half smile-half grimace and without hesitation he's out of the classroom, door slamming loudly behind him.

_'Oh, dear God..'_

"Rin-chan..." He starts voice strained. I blink and turn my head to look at him but I can't, so I focus on the wall behind him instead. I hear him release a frustrated breath and I try to inhale but suddenly I can't because the tense atmosphere in this room makes me choke on air. I suppose I can't be surprised. I knew this was going to happen in the near future but even so, it doesn't make it less scary.

I blow out a breath and pull back my shoulders.

"Kaito-sensei, I..." I actually have to yank my words out of me because I can feel him looking and even though I don't want to, my eyes wander over to his face.

Wrong move, Kagamine.

His eyes are clouded over but even so, I can still se the overwhelming guilt that makes my legs tremble even more. I gulp noisily and lick my dry lips in another vain attempt at an apology.

"I..."

"Look, Rin-chan..." He unexpectedly starts advancing towards me and I panic, my already flushed face flushing even harder if that's possible. I feel like the room's walls are closing in on me and my breathing becomes ragged. I think he sees the horrified expression on my face because he stops abruptly and leans on his desk, his hand tugging furiously at the mass of dak blue hair.

_'Oh, God...he thinks it's his fault...'_

"Sensei, it's not your fault." I breathe in yet another pointless attempt to diminish the guilt inside him. His head turns to me and I lower my own.

Don't look him in the eye, Rin. Don't do it.

Too late.

"Rin..I-"

"I mean, even if you weren't there I would have probably drunk all those and got drunk anyway. It's not your fault Sensei, in fact, I' glad you were there-"

_'Oh, dear Hecate, what the hell am I doing? Stop!'_

"- because if it wasn't Kaito-sensei but another person, then, that person would have probably taken advantage-"

_'Someone stop me!'_

"- of me and probably-"

"No."

"Huh?" I look up at him, face still flushed and breathing irregular and all I can think of is why the hell do I fell this hot because not too long ago it was actually chilly in this room. It's probably from the fact that he's standing so close to me. And I didn't even heard him move in my rambling. How pathetic am I?

_'Please don't laugh...'_

"No, Rin." He states, eyes hard. His fists are balled and his jaw clenched. Even his eyes are darker than before, almost black. Why is he mad at me? My eyes widen.

What did I do?

"Don't think like that."

Eh?

And just like that, his head tilts to the side and he's eyes are twinkling, a small smirk plastered in his face.

What..-

"Rather you would have taken advantage of them." Wha...

My face burns and I turn around swiftly in an attempt to hide it from him. Too late, I think he already saw it. That smirk proves it.

"T-That's mean sensei." I can't help but stutter because suddenly he's chuckling and the tense air vanishes from around him just like that and I can breathe again.

What did just happen?

"Rin-chan...forgive me?"

"I have nothing to forgive you for, sensei. It was all my fault. Rather you should forgive me." I jump when I feel a slight pressure on my shoulders and tilt my head up. My heartbeat picks up because he's there, so close and he's all smiles even though I'm mortified of my actions.

"Well then...shall we forgive each other then?" My throat feels dry when I open my mouth to mumble out my agreement so I choose to just shut up and nod dumbly whilst sweating my ass off because of the close proximity between us.

His hands leave my shoulders and I can't help but feel disappointed, especially when he grabs his books and notes and walks over to the door. I don't want him to leave, especially now after he forgave me, so like a stupid, pathetic, lovestruck high-school brat I yell:

"Matte, Sensei!" He halts his movements and turns his head to face me and I flush a darker shade of red. My hands are damp with sweat so I wipe them on my uniform's skirt. His eyes glance down at the small movement and I flush harder, if that's even possible. My head is bright crimson and I can feel the blush creeping down onto my neck like a snake.

"Does this means..." I lick my lips again and again, his eyes glance at the movement. I swallow.

"That we're sill friends?" I croak, expecting to hear a negative answer but instead he just smiles and nods before opening the door and leaving me alone in the classroom.

_'What happened just now?'_

As soon as my brain picks up on the fact that he's gone, I let out a shuddering breath, my legs no longer able to support me.

Surprisingly, the collision with the marble isn't painful. I can see myself blink for a couple of times before looking at my furiously trembling hands in my lap.

_'Well...that went smoothly.'_

I suddenly have the urge to bang my head against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter just HAD to be in Rin's POV. Somehow...I can't describe someone's feelings in 3rd person. XDD -fail-<strong>

**Also, I'm testing a new writing style. XD Kinda...sorta...ish. XD**

**Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for since chapter 2! Rin's fluffling apology!**

**Virtual Rin/Len Voodo dolls to anyone who reviews!**

**~+.+~**


	6. Chapter 6: Let The Flames Begin

**Spice!**

**Chapter 6: Let The Flames Begin**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Stop, or I'll stop you!_

**X**

**X**

**X**

I walk trough the door of the apartment and hear the sounds (more like noise) of Len's favorite rock band and suddenly I want to tear my hair out because the last thing I want now is him to annoy the living crap out of me right after I survived a round of massive embarrassment with an extra dose of giant humiliation.

"Fuck." Somehow, I managed to convey all my feelings into one word.

"I heard that, Rin-chan." Comes the very calm and relaxed voice of my brother from the living room. Somehow, in all my self happiness bubble I was in all the way home (and managing not to let any of my optimism crack) I managed to forget one vital thing:

My brother.

I sigh and drop my bag in the hall before dragging my legs to the living room and collapsing onto the couch, right beside Len. I sigh once again as I tilt my head up to look at the ceiling. His overly-annoying music is still blaring from the stereo and my eyes twitch.

"Please turn that crap off."

"Bad day, Rin-chan?" He mocks. I turn my head to glare at him. His signature smirk is back on his face, but I can see the annoyance even behind the layers of dry humor and frustration. One of my eyebrows raise instinctively.

"Don't push it, banana boy." I huff.

"What did he want?" I'm not in the mood for his chain of questions so, like the small brat I am, I play dumb.

"Who?"

He exhales. "You know who."

A frown.

"No, I don't."

Eyes narrowed.

"Yes you do, Rin. Don't play dumb."

"I'm not. Who is he, Len?"

Glare. Another exhale, hands tugging at his bangs.

"Rin." He warns. He turns and the sound of screaming and quitars is suddenly cut off.

"Len." I can tell he hates being mocked.

"I don't have time for this, sister mine."

"Well then, dear brother you should tell me who are you-"

"For fucks sake! Kaito!"

"Oh..." His breathing is ragged and I resist the urge to wince when he turns his glare towards me. I hate to say this but sometimes he scares me.

I turn my head away from him so he can't see the rising blush as I recall the events that took place not too long ago.

"Rin, you are not leaving this couch until you tell me what did he want." Wait, so he's threatening me now?

"Apparently, I suck at Chemistry." I lie, eyes fixed on the large Persian rug in front of me. He growls and I blink for a few times, hear tilting so I can look at him because I never heard him growl until now and it's scary and hilarious at the same time.

Unfortunately, I move like a dying turtle.

"Liar." His breath hits my face and I blink again, surprised.

"Len?" His head is tilted to the side, blue eyes warm but at the same time calculating. I swallow nervously because he just entered my personal space and I'm not comfortable with it even if he's my twin. His legs are on either side of my hips and I can feel pressure on my arms where he's gently squeezing.

_Oh God._

"I wonder...since when did you stop telling me things, Rinny?" His voice is soft and pleading and just like that all the air is knocked out of me because it's been so long since he called me that, memories of smiling faces, laughter and promises coming back to me in waves and I bit my lip, trying not to cry.

H hasn't called me that since our parents died.

"You're being mean, Rin." He continues, eyes sad and hurting. I wince. His hands raise to cup my face and I swallow again when he leans even further and suddenly I can't breathe because he's too close.

"Don't you thrust me?" He's whispering, head tilting even more to the side and big blue eyes blinking innocently. I exhale and suddenly I feel like we're five all over again, promising and smiling and guessing each other's thoughts.

"Len, I-" I lick my lips and his eyes follow the movement and I blush because that's exactly what Kaito-sempai did and then I'm blushing even brighter because I shouldn't think about my teacher when my brother's on top of me.

And then I'm blushing beet red because of what I just thought about Len.

Len hums and I blink tilting my head to look at him. His eyes are still sad but there's a trace of faint amusement in them.

"What's the mater, Rin-chan?" His lips twitch upwards in his signature smirk and I huff, irritated and also embarrassed because he's still so close and I want him off of me and the only way to do it is to tell the truth about me and Kaito-sensei so I blurt:

"He wanted to apologize about what happened at the club." He nods, but doesn't move.

"And he did?" I nod, secretly wondering why the hell isn't he as flushed as I am about the close proximity between us. My train of thoughts break when he hums again.

"Good." He exhales and flops forward and I squeak and squirm when he buries his face in my neck and starts nuzzling.

"L-Len!"

"Kaito-sensei shouldn't be this close to Rin." His lips are near my ear and I squirm again when his breath hits my ear. His arms are now around me and I close my eyes, blushing furiously.

"Because Rin-chan..." He grabs my hips roughly and I gasp, my hands automatically winding around his neck. For a second, I thought he was going to throw me off the couch.

"_Is all** mine**._" His voice is rough but soft at the same time and I close my eyes before his words register in my head.

Automatically, I blush again.

_Wait, what?_

* * *

><p><strong>OMG OMG OMG OMG! I LIED TO YOUUUUUUUUU!<em> THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!<em>**

**__Anyway...I know I said the chapter will be worth the wait but the one I originally wrote had something to do with Rin avoiding Len and then I got angry because this is chapter 6 and I thought the story was going too slow and then I said "Fluff it I'm going to have some RinXLen in the next chapter no matter what!"**

**And after the scene with Len I thought it wasn't fair to write more and spoil it.**

**BUT I'M STILL SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

_Oh, and one more thing: Would you like to have the previous chapters of this story written in Rin's POV too? Just wondering..._

**Anyway...review people! XD  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Change of Heart

**Ok you guys can kill me now *prepares to die* 0.0**

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I'M SORRY, BUT I HAD (and still have) A WRITER'S BLOCK **

**Yeh, kind of a long writer's block, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid nor the song Spice!**

**Anyway, here it is, the next chapter of spice!**

* * *

><p><strong>Spice!<strong>

**Chapter 7: Change of Heart**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Loving a person isn't about logic or reason._

_(Paradise Kiss)_

**X**

**X**

**X**

I can't sleep.

My mind is blurry and every time I try to close my eyes, they spring back up. Stupid eyes. I contemplate the idea of running into the kitchen for some sticky tape - that _must _at least make me close my eyes.

My sigh is loud in the almost-silence of the room.

No, I couldn't call it my room. It was Len's room.

_Len._

My head turns slightly and from the corner of my eye I can make out the shape of his face. He slightly snores behind me. I try to adjust my position, but his arms tighten around me - I almost feel trapped.

_Almost._

This is rather..._familiar. _I mean, I know we slept together when we were kids, I still remember how we used to fall asleep just staring at one another, foreheads touching. He would smile wider and place a kiss on my nose and I would giggle and do the same, then soundly fall asleep. Those were happier days. Simpler days. Sorrow stabs at me upon remembering. I know it will never be the same.

And I'm not talking just about the death of our parents and his nightly "dates".

I can feel something changing. He may not have noticed it, but he soon will.

I won't say it, I can't even think about it, afraid that it will make it _real_, and that was the last thing I wanted. The more days passed, the more the thought grated on my brain, whispering, trying fo wind a way inside. I never l let it.

I was cruel. I stomped on it untill I couldn't hear it's voice. When he came back I did it again. And again. And I would do it for however long it takes.

It's been almost a month since my make-up with Kaito-sensei and almost a month since Len declared his possessiveness over me.

Something snapped inside me.

Tears fell, cold and unforgiving.

Guilt.

It ate at away my heart.

I closed my eyes shut, trying to muffle the crying sounds.

Also, It's been almost a month since I, Kagamine Rin, fell in love with Kagamine Len.

My _twin._

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Sunshine~." I groan at the annoying voice and bury my head deeper into the pillow. Hands gently shake me awake and I squint through the light, trying to see the figure that towers above me.<p>

"You have three seconds to explain yourself." I mutter, still squinting. I hear a low chuckle before hands shot forward and I gasp, now wide awake.

The floor is hard and cold. I try to sit up, but end peeking at the smirking face of Len.

"Bastard." I huff. He just smirks wider.

"Time for school." _Does he honestly thinks I will buy that?_

"It's _Sunday, _moron." I croak out, already heading for the door. He sits up on the bed and looks at me curiously, head titled to the side.

"Where are you going?" His puppy eyes stare at me from across the room and it makes my stomach feel funny. Automatically, I scowl.

"Bathroom." As you already noticed, I'm not the most talkative person in the mornings.

"Why~" He whines, hands extending towards me. I give him the 'did-you-seriously-ask-that?' stare. He continues, unfazed.

"I want Rin-chan to stay here a little longer!" His pout is _almost _adorable and I fight against the urge to give up and crawl back under his blanket.

"Please?" He whispers, hands still outstretched.

It's fascinating how one can give in so easily to another's request, I muse dryly before I slowly cross the room, the smile that appeared on his face once he spotted my movement becoming full-on grin once I place my hand in his.

Or maybe I didn't want to resist in the first place.

Te tugs forward and I fall on the double bed, groaning in bliss at the softness of it. I toss and turn untill I'm finally seated underneath his blanket, Len smiling at me from a few inches distance.

"Goodnight." I mumble and promptly shut my eyes.

"Oi, Rin! I didn't wake you up so you could go back to sleep! OI!" He stops shouting once he sees my glare.

"I just wanted to talk to you, you know, like old times." He whispers, eyes searching mine. I blink, genuinely confused.

"Last night..you were crying." It's not meant to be a question, and so I can't deny it.

"You were sleeping." This wasn't meant to be a question either. His eyebrows furrow in thought.

"I..I felt it." It's not a lie.

"Are you okay?" I don't know what the question implies so I just nod. My eyes find his and I realise with a jolt that they are pained. My hand twitches and I fight the urge to hold him.

_'Cruel.' _My brain mocks.

"You started acting strange for some time now, and I wonder..Is it because of me, Rin?" Shock cuts through me, slicing deep.

"Do you hate me? Why?"

_'Look what you've done' _ The thought mocks, smug.

In my frenzy to keep myself at a safe distance from him (even though we all know that didn't work) I failed to notice what was my behaviour doing to him.

His eyes close once my hand cups his cheek and leans into the touch. Unwillingly, the sting of tears returns.

"N-No." I croak out, my voice rough. His eyes open and I see hope.

Did I really hurt him that much?

_'How cruel...' _My brain whispers again.

"Then why..." He trails off. I close my eyes and shake my head. I couldn't tell him. Hurt flashes behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"You're hurting." He whispers again.

Again, I say nothing. Even if I denied it, he would feel it. He was my twin after all.

I widen my eyes at the sudden movement and I realise a second later that his face is too close, out noses almost touching.

"L-Len, what-"

"Shh." He smiles softly and I have the strange feeling that this will not end well.

"It will make Rin-chan feel better." He whispers and before I have the time to ask what he means by that, his lips are on mine, gentle. Soft.

_Oh God. _My mind went blank.

Blood rushes through my ears and my heart skips a few beats then starts beating erratically.

Faintly, a memory called for me. It was since the time when we were little and every time one of us would cry we would kiss to make it better.

But that was different. We were little. We didn't know what we were doing.

_'Innocent...' _The thought whispered.

I could feel his lips moving, but he didn't pull away.

_'We're not like that anymore!' _I screamed at the memory.

No, _I _wasn't like that anymore. I wasn't _innocent _anymore.

Because it isn't simple brotherly concern I feel right now, and It's not supposed to make me feel like this.

Heat pools in my belly and I close my eyes.

_Maybe..._

NO!

_It's so hard resisting..._

DON'T YOU DARE!

_I want it. _The thought darkly mutters, and even before I get the chance to scream at him to stop because this isn't me anymore, this isn't the Rin _he _knows, I feel myself kissing back.

His groan is like music to my ears and with a soft groan of my own, I dare to do the one thing I tried to resist in doing for so many days.

With my heart feeling like it was going to burst, I stop resisting the dark, alluring whispers of the thought and kiss him deeper.

* * *

><p><strong>YOOSH! FINALLY DONE!<strong>

**Short, yeah, I know...Uhm...please don't kill me? *puppy eyes***

**So everyone, here it is: last chapter wasn't a dream, it was real! *evil laugh***

**Don't forget to Review, it will make my day, plus, I'd love to know what do you think about this chapter: was it good, too rushed, too straightforward, etc**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8: What We Are

**Sorry guys, short chapter. T.T**

**Warning: POV sudden switch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, wish I could write separate thank-you's but I really really really have to finish my homework T.T**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Spice!<strong>

**Chapter 8: What We Are**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Love is composed of a since soul inhabiting two bodies._

**X**

**X**

**X**

Hatsune Miku was a lot of things.

She was optimistic, hyper, greedy, opportunistic, friendly and yes, sometimes even a bitch.

But she wasn't stupid. Oh no.

She may act like it, sure, god only knows why, but she was quite clever. And that's why when Kagamine Rin started avoiding her twin, and he stopped calling 'the girls', she knew there was something fishy about it.

She tried, she really tried making him forget that dejected look, that hopeless _lovesick puppy_ he would throw his sister sometimes. It grated on her nerves. It made her want to do bad things to her best friend.

One more thing Miku wasn't, was a slut. Sure, she may have had a few boyfriends but she didn't just sleep around with anyone, unlike the other girls in her group. She was actually quite embarrassed about doing _that _with a boy, no matter how confident she would look on the outside. Len was her first. And that was because she loved him.

However, unlike the greedy nature her parents gifted her with, Miku only wanted Len to be happy. She would admit that she wanted Len to love her, but seeing as the poor boy was slowly but steadily crushing on someone else (even if he hadn't realised that by now), she accepted her fate. She wasn't the one for Len, but she could be the one that would help him woo the girl.

But seeing as the girl was none other that his twin, that would be a hard task to accomplish.

It's horrible, seeing the person he cares about hurting because of him.

How did he knew that?

Well, for starters, he was Rin's twin after all, but even without the bond they shared, Len could clearly see she was trying to avoid him.

It started with small things like Rin always rushing past him in the hallways and ignoring him at school; Len hadn't given it much thought since he figured she would be upset or something. He swore that he just couldn't understand girls and their mood swings.

But then she started avoiding him at home too, and that hurt.

She would go straight to her room after school and not come out unless it was for food, bathroom or hanging out with Zatsune and the rest of her group. Soon enough they stopped leaving together for school like they always did, and that was the last straw for him.

Rin _will _tell him what he did wrong, whether she wanted to or not.

He tried, he really did, getting her attention but nothing worked. He would prepare breakfast for her (even though it was always a disaster since he was a terrible cook; Rin always prepares their meals) which resulted in burnt food thrown into the garbage can.

He paid more attention to her (God only knows how many night he refused to answer his phone just so he could stay home and hope that Rin would at least acknowledge him) only to lose hope when the silent treatment got worse.

Len couldn't deny it, he was worried.

He couldn't sleep at night, couldn't concentrate on his studies, hell, he couldn't even go out with the girls!

He was this close to slamming his sister into a wall and demand and explanation for her behaviour.

However, it seemed that someone up there took pity on him since he noted that tonight was a thunderstorm.

He knew Rin hates thunderstorms, which is exactly why, in the middle of the night, his door cracked open and teary face of his sister came into view. He lifted his blanket wordlessly and she hesitated, only to bolt under them when the deafening sound of a thunder shook the window.

She was cold, Len noted once he positioned the blanket around her. Her small frame was almost curled into a fetal position, faintly shaking. He just couldn't help it.

A soft squeak was released in the dark room, and the rustling from the bed filled the temporary silence.

Her heartbeat jumped erratically, Len could feel it since her back was now fully pressed against his front, his head resting in the crook of her neck. He sighed, a small feeling of deja-vu overwhelming him once the girl finally relaxed in his arms. He couldn't deny it, he wanted to ask her what was wrong, why was she avoiding him but once he felt her tensing at the sudden loud noise outside, he ignored the urge deciding he would get the answers he wanted in the morning.

He woke up earlier, seeing as Rin was still peacefully sleeping beside him.

One look at the clock on the table and he almost had a heart attack. Len faintly remember today was Sunday and stopped himself from shaking his sister awake.

He sighed and risked a peek at her.

His heart skipped a beat.

He didn't know what it was, the feeling was completely different from the pure lust he felt when he was with the girls, this one was more caring, more gentle. It burned inside him to the point he felt warm when he was next to Rin.

Was it longing? He wasn't sure it wasn't, he knew that feeling by heart since his parents died. This was different. Not new, just different.

She seemed peaceful, except for the puffy eyes. Len knew she had cried, he sensed it last night, even though he was unable to wake up and ask her why was she crying. It was as if something stopped him from doing that.

His chest constricted. Was it because of him? Did she really hated him that bad?

His eyes stung.

She woke up, not long after thanks to him. She seemed almost normal, with all the scowling and bad words she threw at him. He briefly wondered if she really meant everything she said.

She didn't seem surprised when he told her she knew she had cried.

"Do you hate me? Why?" He didn't mean to ask that, the words just flew from his mouth, pain lacing them. His eyes stung one again but he willed it away.

Hands, warm, comforting reach out and cup his cheeks. His eyes close upon feeling the gentle touch.

"N-No." _Please, God, let it be the truth._

"Then why..." He wanted an explanation. His heart constricted when he saw her shake her head. Did that meant Rin didn't thrust him enough to tell him why? He really hoped not, his heart almost broke, just by thinking it.

He saw her pain, it was raw, still pulsing behind her eyes. Whoever said that twins couldn't fell whatever the other was feeling was a complete idiot.

"You're hurting..." He could see it, hell, he could even feel it. His mind clouded over, every trace of rational though flying out the metaphorical window.

He saw her eyes widen at the dark look in his eyes.

"L-Len what-" He smiled, an almost predatory smile. He saw her anxiety, but he was surprised at the faint trace of anticipation that showed in her eyes. It only made him want to pounce.

"Shh...it will make Rin-chan feel better." He didn't even know what he was saying anymore. Excuses, excuses, he was sure she will throw him out the window the moment her mind processed what he was doing.

Her lips were soft. It made him crazy but he held back, knowing she wasn't just any girl. She was Rin, his twin.

The girl he _loved_.

He felt her kiss him back and almost had a heart attack. Was she really doing this or was it only his imagination?

His heart stopped for a second.

He heard a groan but he wasn't sure who it belonged to. Hands wrapped around his head and he felt his heart soar.

She was kissing him back!

Soon enough it became a full make out session, untill Rin broke the kiss and bolted out of his room in less and a second.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the door confused. What did just happen?

His groan was frustrated and he buried his head in the pillow beside him. It smelled like her.

Soon enough, it all came rushing back, the memory of her lips, her hands, her tongue, _her skin. _Unconsciously, her licked his lips.

He wasn't stupid, he knew the consequences of what he- _they _did.

Fate, he was sure, will come back and bite him in he ass.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, short -_-<strong>

**You guys can definitely kill me now.**

**Anyway...review, it make me feel better and hopefully, write faster o.-**


	9. Chapter 9: Author Note

Omg please don't kill mee!-hides-

I'm so sorry I didn't update for..years heheh...heh...heh '

I just got so caught up with school and real life and basically lost my muse. XD

But no worries! Looking back on my writing I am, for lack of a better word, horrified. There's no plot, everything is so random, events aren't explained in the order they should have been and to make it worse I switched the POV in the most unexpected way possible.

_Kill meeee! XD_

I will rewrite this, I promise! I have already started on the first chapter draft but seeing how at the moment I have a freakin' FARM of plot bunnies thanks to me not writing all my ideas down and moving on, they just keep coming and coming and HOLY COW YOU GUYS THEY WON'T STOOOP!

Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I need a beta reader to fix the mistakes I will undoubtely do.

So anyone who can help me with grammar and giving me advice on plot holes and characterization (since I'm known to change the character's personality in the middle of a story just because I got a new idea) is welcome to PM me.

Seriously, I will be eternally grateful for it.

Until next time~

_**The-Evil-In-Blue**_


End file.
